Por Siempre
by Lisscandy
Summary: Es un Drabble, Realidad Alternativa


Sus pasos apresurados sonaban huecos al chocar en el pavimento. Cada esquina volteaba su cabeza, para vigilar si la seguían. Su abrigo de cardigán y sus zapato de nieve estaban empapados, su lustroso pelo rojo escondido bajo un gorro de lana y sus profundos ojos verdes se ocultaban detrás de unas oscuras gafas negras.

Era tarde ya, el sol se había ocultado, dejando las nubes de alguna tormenta de nieve a punto de colapsar sobre Londres. No le importó, en su mente solo se perfilaba una cosa, y tenía el tiempo justo para hacerla.

Llegó a su destino, tocando suavemente la puerta de aquella casa ubicada en un sector de obreros de factoría en Spinner End. Sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente, dando vueltas al anillo en su anular izquierdo. Su cabeza giraba hacia las personas que caminaban por la calle, temerosa de que alguien la reconociera.

_-Esta es la última vez- se prometió a sí misma._

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrever en la penumbra un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y lacio, piel pálida y ojos negro, quien la miraba sorprendido.

Ella se limito a esbozar una leve sonrisa. Por un momento temió que el hombre le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Pero luego sintió sus brazos envolverla y arrastrarla delicadamente hacia la sombras.

Unos dedos pálidos y esbeltos se deslizaron entre su pelo, apartándolo de su cara. Por un instante eterno, sintió sus ojos de ónice sumergirse dentro de ella. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez? Tres, cuatro meses? No podía recordarlo ya. Se abrazaron en silencio.

El calor delicioso que se desprendía de su cuerpo la hizo estremecer. Lo escucho murmurar su nombre despacio. Entonces sus labios se buscaron con fiereza y ambición, enredándose sus lenguas en una lucha apasionada. Los brazos de ella se colgaron de su cuello, mientras que los de él cercaron su cintura. El deseo salvaje que caracterizaba aquella relación ilícita, hizo gala en sus protagonistas a flor de piel.

Ella se separó, en un intento desesperado de tomar aire. El aprovecho el momento para colocar su pelo de fuego detrás de sus orejas, acariciar levemente sus mejillas, y observarla a su gusto.

-Hola- musito ella, con las mejillas encendidas

-Hola- contesto él, con su tono de voz sedosa. Seguido presionó los labios delicadamente sobre la piel de su cuello, arrancándole un gemido apagado. El sabor de su piel se mezclo con el perfume, creando una esencia embriagante.

-Quieres..?- murmuró

-Si- respondió ella, con voz sofocada. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre los de él, saboreando pequeños mordiscos, bebiendo gota a gota el elixir del deseo.

Sintió como la levantaba del suelo en brazos, dirigiendo sus pasos por la escalera hacia el segundo piso. Con sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios ocupados, Lily no pudo prever nada. Se entrego con la misma ferocidad de siempre. La nieve empezó a caer, tapizando las calles, los leños de la chimenea crujieron su destino en carbón y el fuego del segundo piso de aquella casa en la calle Hilandera, se consumió con fiereza.

Era tarde ya... las llamas alumbraban el cuerpo desnudo de Lily Potter . Se levanto de la cama con prisa, rescatando sus ropas del suelo. El hombre se quedo en la cama, su piel pálida fulguraba como la cera a la luz de la chimenea. No se movió, no dijo nada, sus ojos siguieron los pasos de la pelirroja por toda la habitación. Ella le hizo un gesto de adiós silencioso. El se levanto de la cama de golpe, aprisionándola con furia entre sus brazos.

-Cuando?...-siseo con voz ronca en su oído. Lily sintió el alma liberarse de su cuerpo, un delicioso rubor subió sus mejillas.

-Ya falta poco, Severus.. Hablare con James antes de que Harry regrese de vacaciones- murmuro nerviosa. Sus ojos la traicionaban.

-Tienes diez años diciéndome lo mismo- siseo él- No puedo soportar la idea de que toque... no lo quiero cerca de ti-

-Es mi esposo..-

-TU NO LO AMAS!-

-Dame tiempo,, por favor- suplicó. Sus ojos se humedecieron. El hombre la libero.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se cerraron sobre él

-Me esperaras?- pregunto ella con voz temblorosa

Luego de un rato, los ojos del Slytherin se hicieron más oscuros.

-Por siempre- respondió.

Ella le mando un beso con la punta de los dedos, para luego abandonar la casa a toda prisa.


End file.
